This invention relates to a crimping machine for assembling a hose and a fittinq.
Numerous designs of crimping machines have been marketed in the past and described in patents for assembling a length of hose with a metal fitting. The fitting is the type including an internal member or nipple and an external member or socket, and an end portion of the hose is positioned between the socket and the nipple. The crimping machine is then operated to deform the socket radially inwardly and thereby grip the hose between the socket and the nipple.
Generally, such a crimping machine includes a set of angularly spaced die segments which are radially movable, and a drive or power unit which operates to force the segments radially inwardly and thereby compress the socket. Usually such crimping machines are relatively large and are operated in factories, but smaller machines have also been available for use at job sites or other field locations.
The present invention deals with a simplified machine which is particularly suited for use as a relatively small machine usable in the field. In such a machine it is important that the power unit have a relatively short power stroke, that the die set be easily accessible for mounting the hose and fitting in the machine, and that the machine be easily adjustable to different crimp diameters and have a short setup time.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved machine which meets the foregoing requirements.